


“Always”

by aexkylo



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aexkylo/pseuds/aexkylo
Summary: Ben and Rey have been holding onto this thing since they were both 13 years old. But now it’s time to say goodbye and hello to a new start.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	“Always”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Give me love like her, cause lately I’ve been waking up alone, paint splattered teardrops on my shirt”

* * *

_Ben.Ben.Ben please... please don’t leave me”_

Ben and Rey have known each other since they were 10 years old. Rey was a happy and bubbly child while Ben was the opposite. Rey had everything she could have ever wanted. She had loving parent’s, friends, and lived her life to the fullest that and 8 year old can.Rey had everything and Ben had nothing his parents were always fighting they never payed attention to him he felt lonely in a way. He knew his parents loved him but he just never felt it.

Rey was always happy and always smiling she felt as if that there was nothing that nobody can do to stop her from being happy. She always believed that she truly did until the accident happen. Rey didn’t know what or how it happen but one minute she was smiling and laughing with her parents and in the next she’s crying and her head is hurting really bad she don’t know what’s happening all she knew was that she wanted her parents but they weren’t answering her, she was scared but just as quickly as she woke she quickly passed out.

A red light. That’s how Rey lost her parent’s. A red light someone had ran a red light and crashed right into her and her parents. When Rey first woke up she was blinded by a bright light, she could barley hear but that didn’t stop her from calling out to her parent’s. She was alone head ponding all she wanted was her parents to hold her and tell her that she’s fine that she’s okay but that never happened. Instead Rey was met with a nurse asking if she was okay but Rey wasn’t paying no mind to her she was still trying to figure out where her parent were.

Rey cried and screamed the whole time saying that she didn’t want the nurse she wanted her parent’s but some how she knew that she wouldn’t get to see her parents and that scared her even more. Rey passed out due to the overwhelming sensation that her little 8 year old mind was trying to process. Rey wanted to stay asleep forever but reality just wouldn’t give her a break, a nurse had came into her room later that night breaking the news to Rey but she couldn’t feel or say anything she just laid there numb.  
**************************************************************************  
  
  
2 years later 

Rey was 10 years old now it had been 2 years since Rey parent’s died. 2 years since Rey whole life had came crashing down on her, Rey was cleared out the hospital 2 week later but instead of going home with her parent’s Like she wished Rey was placed in a child orphanage. Rey had no one she was alone and she was scared, the first night Rey spent at the orphanage Rey cried herself to sleep, she’d just lost everything. She had no friends to keep her company, she had no one to hold her ,and lastly she had no parent’s.

It was the hardest thing Rey had to face at such a young age but she did it she have no idea how but Rey did it. Now here she was another day spent without her parent’s . The orphanage wasn’t as bad as Rey had thought at first probably because she didn’t want to come to terms that her parents are gone and never coming back and everyone and everything she knew had been long gone and away. But once Rey got settled in and came to terms that this was her life now it got a little better.

Instead being in bed all day crying, Rey got out of bed and went downstairs and joined everyone for breakfast. She kinda surprised everyone when she joined in on breakfast that morning but none the less she was welcomed like no other. Rey started talking more too she a friend , her name was Rose Tico. She was beautiful she had a beautiful smile, with raven hair and brown eyes to match. Rose was the first person to make Rey feel as if she wasn’t alone anymore she talked Rey ear off every day and she didn’t mind one minute of it.

**************************************************************************  
  


It was a Saturday when Rey first met Luke Skywalker, She and the other kids was outside playing in the yard when she noticed a old beat up looking car was parked in front of the orphanage. “ When did that car get there” Rey thought, she was curious so she went inside to see who that old looking car belonged to. It wasn’t a everyday thing to a see a car parked out front of the orphanage hell it was even less likely to see any car parked out front... “nobody wanted to adopted kids especially kids from jakku” Rey thought.   
  


Rey was quickly pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a soft manly voice spoked to her. “Hello” Rey heard the stranger speak to her, “H-hi” Rey said shyly. “What’s your name” the stranger said, “R-rey” “Well hello there Rey... my name is Luke Skywalker” Luke said politely while holding out his hand for Rey to shake. Rey looked at Luke’s hand and hesitantly shook it.”It was nice meeting you Rey... I hope I get to meet you again” Luke said while walking out the door “Y-you too” Rey replied.

Rey didn’t see Luke again until about a month later. Rey had just woken up and she was extremely hungry, she didn’t eat much last night all she could think about was the mysterious Luke Skywalker and when will she see him again. Being pulled out her thoughts Rey hurried up to go brush her teeth and washed her face and rushed downstairs. “Goodmorning” Rey said quickly before diving right into her food, Rey was so lost in her delicious breakfast that she didn’t notice the guest that was sitting at the far end of the table.   
  


“Goodmorning Rey... good to see you again” Rey quickly looked up from her food and saw none other then the Luke Skywalker himself. Rey stomach dropped he was here, Luke was actually here she was starting to think he wouldn’t show since it’s been about a month since she last saw him but here he was at the orphanage eating breakfast. “Luke” Rey replied with a small smile on her face “I was starting to think you wouldn’t show” Rey said quietly. “I told you I was coming back didn’t I” Luke said with a smile on his face, Rey just nodded continuing eating her breakfast not knowing what to say.   
  


After breakfast Rey hurriedly went to her room trying not to think too hard on why Luke was here again, don’t get her wrong Rey was happy that Luke was here again but she didn’t know why? Why was he here again and why did he only speak to her and none of the other children Rey was too lost in thought that she didn’t hear the knocking at her room door until she heard his voice again. “Hello Rey” it scared her at first... when did he get here judging by her reaction he knew Rey didn’t hear him knock, “I’m sorry I scared you.. did you not hear me knock”. “What are you doing here” was all Rey could measure out.

Luke just smiled and said “ I came here to see you... If you don’t mind” “ oh” was the only thing Rey could say at this moment. He was here but he was here to see me “Why” Rey asked herself quietly, she was nothing special compared to the other children so why was Luke here to see her.

**Author's Note:**

> I deadass wrote this after listening to Ed Sheeran “Give Me Love” and “ Perfect”


End file.
